sanity
by extremist
Summary: This is a co-authored with Death Damsel and I. It has finally happened, Rex lost it. He's loosing his grip on reality. His sanity is starting to leave, making him go insane. He hurts the ones he holds most dear. Can he ever regain his sanity? Will he become a mindless Providence drone? What could Black Knight ever use him for? Rated T to be on safer side.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. This story is not only mine this story also belongs to death demsel. It was her idea and she wrote this chapter. We are working together on this story. **

**Enjoy so us and don't forget to review.**

A pulsing headache pounded inside of Rex's head as he transformed his arm into his B.F.S. A giant rat-like EVO stood before him, snarling his teeth at the teen. A bead of sweat rolled down from his brow as he lunged at that beast. He struck his left hind leg, making him fall to the ground. The creature hissed loudly at Rex, Rex's headache growing even more.

"Just shut up already!" He growled as he undid his B.F.S. He bent down and placed his hand on the rat's stomach. Rex could feel his stomach move up and down, inhaling each breath with a hint of fear for its life. The nanites inside of Rex began to turn and twist as electric blue circuit lines protruded from the palm lf his hand. The EVO slowly began to change back into a sewer rat. The rat scurried off the scene and into the city's sewer line.

Rex rubbed off the sweat from his forehead with his hand and looked around the destroyed hotel lobby. His vision started to become blurry and he fell to the ground. Distant voices and footsteps started to become louder and louder. Rex felt a hand shaking his shoulder. Rex raised his head and saw César concerned eyes. Rex moaned heavily, pain began to run all along his body.

"César?" Rex asked, his voice was low and raspy.

"Lets get you out of here, mijo," César said as he helped Rex to his feet. Rex's legs were wobbling like crazy as he had to hold on tightly to César's vest or he would fall face first into the carpet. César halped rex out of the damaged hotel and led him to a Providence aircraft.

Doctor Holiday and Six saw Rex being lead into the Providence jet. Six gritted his teeth tightly and clenched his fists, throwing then to his side. Six began to head towards Black Knight.

**Finish. So did u enjoyed. Tell us and the next chapter will be updated:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy for us**.

"Rex how r u feeling." Asked Caesar as he helped Rex to lay down.  
"Pain...so...mu...ch." Rex said with difficulty.  
The pain was increasing by every passing minute. His head felt a ton to him.  
Caesar was worried for his baby brother. He had took him to the providence to help him.  
He could not understand what was happening with him he checked his nanites which were in an un familiar and un understandable movement.  
"What is he doing here." Came an familiar voice. Black knight walked in the lab with two pawns behind him. She was studying Rex situation.  
"Please let him stay I don't know what is happening to him but I am still checking." Ceasar said in a pleading tone.  
Rex saw black knight coming nearer to him.  
"Black..kn..ight." He managed to say.  
"Hello Rex! I just found it amusing that u returned to providence." She grinned.  
Rex was to weak to say. The pain growed and he screamed.  
"Find what is wrong with him. Report to me then we will think what we will do with him." Black knight said and just walked out of the lab.  
Caesar was over joyed to hear that Black knight was gonna let him stay. He turned my attention to Rex. He had stopped screaming but his eyes.. they were light blue.  
"Rex can u hear me?" Ceaser asked.  
"Program overloading 14743756 system rechecking. ERROR ERROR." Was the only reply he got before his eyes closed.

**Here finishes another chapter. Hopefully u all enjoyed. Review and tell us what u think:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Guys not happy with reviews. Tell us what u all think of this.

César shook Rex violently; his eyes still an electric blue. César let go of Rex and rushed to his computer to check his biometrics. His brain signals indicated he sleeping; his inhuman shrills indicated otherwise. Even though his brain said he was sleeping, his heart rate and nanite count were jumping off the scales. César gathered an assortment of liquids and began to make a concoction of them.

He worked quickly as he poured and mixed the liquids together. He grabbed a syringe and poured the mixture in. He turned his attention back to his EVO brother and began to roll up his jacket sleeve. "Shh, establecerse, Rex," César soothed as he injected the liquid into the veins on his forearm. (settle down)

Rex's body began to loosen up as his body accepted the drug; his nanite count and heart rate began to turn back to normal. César wiped his brow with his wrist as a big weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Black Knight stormed into the room, her brow furred. "What happened?" she demanded. She looked at Rex, his eye color returning to their normal brown color.

"In short terms, his nanites lost control, thus making him freak out," César answered as he walked back to Rex's side protectively. Black Knight slanted her eyes, looking at the Latino wearily.

"You know he may not be allowed to leave your lab unless you have been given my permission, yes?" she asked venomously. She folded her arms across her chest and placed all her weight on her right leg.

"Yes," César said as he began to place a bandage on where he had previously given him the injection. He rolled his jacket sleeve back down, never taking his eyes off Rex's sleeping eyes. He had fallen into unconsciousness after his nanites had calmed down. Black Knight unfolded her arms and turned on her heels, leaving the room.

Six paced the base back and forth, his mind deep in thought. Doctor Holiday and White Knight kept quiet, not knowing what words to pick. Doctor Holiday sighed heavily and spoke up.

"César was the one that took him, so he is probably the one taking care of him," she said, hoping it would help relieve some of the tension in the air. Six shot her a glare and stopped in his tracks.

"Perhaps..." he muttered to himself. An idea popped in his head as he hastily left the room. Doctor Holiday and White Knight both gave each other a blank stare, not knowing what had just happened


	4. Chapter 4

Black knight was curious. What really had happened with Rex. His eyes won't change back. Just in case if he tried to escape there would be pawns in front of ceasars lab. I will have him under my command. Maybe I know what is exactly happening with jack. XXX Holiday was almost gonna cry. She misses Rex it's been one week and now she was really worried. Six was right something has to be done but now he is no where to be seen. She was scared. White knight also wanted a sneak attack. She knew he is worried about him but he is to stubborn to admit it. "Please Rex be safe for us."

It has been five days and six has been keeping a eye on Rex. He was disguise in black pawn whom black knight have send to check on Rex. Rex was same his eyes were white and he lay in bed. He was surprised how much Ceasar was worried. He even cried for his brother. First his plan was to re abduct Rex and get out of here. But it seems that he was more safe here.

Sorry I know short chapter N It will take time to update the next chapter. Sorry:( 


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys I really know this is really a short. But still enjoy.**

Six returned to the base, his shoulders slumped. Doctor Holiday looked at him with confusion. She dared not to ask because of his saddened expression.

Rex sat on the small island in César's room, his mind elsewhere. Dangerous thoughts reloaded throughout his mind, thoughts of betrayel and attack. César watched him from the corner of his eye, concern on his mind.

Black Knight watched César's room on a large flat screen in her office. A smirk upon her lips.

rex stared at the ground, violent thoughts floating around in his teenaage mind. he closed his eyes to prevent a tear, letting one escape in the process.

_**See I told u this is really a short chapter. Sorry!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ceasar entered the lab with his notes. Probably Rex would be there.  
He opened the door but was surprised. Rex eyes were blue and he had formed his smack hands. He was destrying his lab with it. He felt scared. Not for his lab but for his brother.  
Caesar ran to Rex.  
"Mijo, calm down,"  
But in the reply he only heard Rex nanite talk.  
"Program overloading.. Crupt data system 4545."  
Ceasar was sure now what was happening. He was froze in his place. Scared. No.. This could not be.  
"Rex, please listen to me." Ceasar pleaded.  
But it was no use. He just continued to destroy the lab.  
Black pawn came into the lab to get Rex. I didn't wanted them to hurt Rex.  
"Stop, Please dont hurt him."  
But they didnt listen. They pull out a gun with a needle which I was familiar with. They pull the needle in Rex neck and he fell down closing his blue eyes.  
The pawns on the door made way way bcz black knight was coming in.  
"Why did u do that?" I screamed. I t was the first time I have talk to her like that.  
"Unless u haven't notice he is destrying. We r going to keep him in cell."  
"What? No I wont let u."  
"You don't have a choice."  
I knew that already. The pawns took Rex away. I only looked at him helplessly.  
I could not even protect him but I will help him. With that thought I called Holiday.  
"Hello! doctor Holiday speaking."  
"Dr. We need to talk."

**Another chapter finished.**  
**Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys for taking so long!**

Doctor Holiday raised her eyebrows," Go on." She told the mad scientist.

Rex sat in the cell they assigned him, his knees pulled into his chest and his head buried in between his knees. He sat in the left hand corner, his arms wrapped loosely around his knees. Tears strolled down his cheeks, thoughts floating around in his mind. Thoughts of how nobody cared, thoughts of he was a monster.

Black Knight stood outside of his prision cell, watching him through a video feed.  
She had Rex now and she will soon be able to control him like a pet.  
She noticed the tears down his checks she could not help but smile.  
Rex eyes got bluish colour again. He rose up made his smack hand and began to punch the wall. It was no use He could not get out. Specially designed for him the cell which kept him inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Rex punched the walls with all his might. His mood had changed from depression to pure, anger in a matter of a few seconds.

Black Knight made a smug smile and turned on her heels and began to descend down the hall. Rex could punch whenever and whatever he wished, but he would not get out. The walls were built specially with a nanite coating and the strongest metal on this planet. When Rex would punch the surface, the nanite coating would deflect the punches. Holding the original shape. But of course, that process was only temporary. The wall would start to give in eventually, but when Rex's hopes are dashed.

Cesar told Doctor Holiday and Agent Six all the details they needed to know to enter the complex. With a plan, the two 'barged' into the building and got caught. The two were thrown into a cell and awaited for Black Knight to come and visit them.

The fight is about to begin.


End file.
